Geschwisterliebe
by pyu-ki
Summary: Ja...hm...es geht um Ron und Ginny und um ein Lied der Ärzte und alles ist irgendwie miteinander kombiniert so dass es eine Song-Fic (so nennt man das glaube ich) ergibt...HARDCORE-WARNING!
1. Geschwisterliebe

**Geschwisterliebe**

**by**** original-kp**

Tachchen! Bin gerade so am Ärzte hören und da fällt mir doch auf, dass dieser Titel hier ideal zu HP passt…nun ja, vielleicht nicht ideal, aber zumindest könnte man es sich ja vorstellen…Lest einfach!

**Rating****: Wie läuft das hier? R? NC-17? Keine Ahnung…Also: Wenn du aus Deutschland oder so kommst, würde ich sagen ab…16….wenn nicht, erst ab 17…**

**Disclaimer****: Alles gehört J. K. Rowling, die kranke Idee mir und der Song den Ärzten**

**Warning****: Da es in HP nur ein Geschwisterpaar gibt, auf das näher eingegangen wird, dürfte sich jeder denken, worum es in dieser Story geht…wer das also für total krank und pervers hält, hat zwar recht, aber man wird sich ja wohl noch mal Gedanken machen dürfen….Und jetzt für die, die es immer noch nicht kapiert haben: INZEST-WARNUNG!!!!**

Ach, der Song heißt „Geschwisterliebe" von de Ärzten….(u. a. auf „Ab 18" – und das zu recht ;))

Jetzt geht's los! Irre!

**Geschwisterliebe**

Es waren Sommerferien und es war ruhig im Fuchsbau. Das war sehr verwunderlich, aber es gab eine Erklärung: Nachdem die Zwillinge die Schule abgebrochen haben, hatten sie einen kleinen Laden in Hogsmeade eröffnet und lebten dort auch während der Waren-erfind-und-einräum-Phase. Somit waren jetzt nur noch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Ron und Ginny daheim. Harry würde diesen Sommer wohl nicht kommen, Dumbledore hatte sich nicht breitschlagen lassen. Hermione war mit ihren Eltern in den Urlaub gefahren, diesmal nach Griechenland. Es sollte also ein langweiliger Sommer für Ron Weasley werden: Getrennt von seinen besten Freunden, von den einer auch noch ein guter Quidditsch-Partner war, wusste er nicht so recht, was er acht lange Wochen tun sollte. Hermione würde ihm empfehlen zu lesen, aber das kam gar nicht in Frage – schließlich hatte Ron sich seine Sommerferien verdient und würde erst einen Tag vor der Abfahrt zum Kings Cross Bahnhof seine Bücher aufschlagen, nämlich um Hausaufgaben zu machen. Und was Harry jetzt wohl machen würde, wollte Ron auch nicht. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie Harry von den komischen Muggeln dazu genötigt würde, irgendwelche Arbeiten im Haus zu verrichten. Zu Hausarbeit hatte Ron noch weniger Lust als ein Buch zu lesen. Er hatte nicht mal jemandem zum Schach spielen oder zum Explodierendes-Mau-Mau spielen….

Moment!

Da war doch noch wer….

_Wir haben zusammen im Sandkasten gesessen_

_Beim Doktor spielen wollt' ich nur dein Fieber messen_

Klar! Ginny! Seine kleine Schwester…wie konnte er die nur vergessen…Sie war ja schließlich nicht gerade leicht zu übersehen. Es war Ron schon vor längerer Zeit aufgefallen: Wäre in Hogwarts nicht ständig Hermione um ihn herum, wäre ihm klar geworden, dass es auch noch andere hübsche Mädchen gab…und seine Schwester, so musste er zugeben, war definitiv eine davon. 

_Jetzt bist du 14 und du bist soweit_

_Wir warten keine Ewigkeit_

Erst heute morgen, als er duschen gehen wollte, musste er feststellen, dass Ginny einen verdammt geilen Körper hat. Sie kam nämlich zufällig in dem Moment aus der Dusche, in dem er hineinwollte. Wie das so eben ist, wenn man aus der Dusche kommt, war sie splitternackt. Sie hat natürlich sofort einen Riesenaufstand gemacht, von wegen ob Ron denn nicht klopfen könne oder so, und Ron ist auch, mit hochrotem Kopf, sofort wieder verschwunden. Aber diesen Anblick würde er so schnell nicht vergessen, dass war ihm klar. Hoffentlich hat Ginny nicht die Reaktion eines anderen Körperteils außer dem Kopf mitbekommen…faszinierend, wie sich das Blut an zwei Stellen des Körpers sammeln kann so dass dazwischen fast nichts mehr ist…

_Sind unsere Eltern auch dagegen_

_Ich würd' dich gerne mal flachlegen_

Diese Nacht konnte er nicht gut schlafen…erst hatte er einen Traum…und zwar _so einen_ Traum…diesmal aber nicht mit Hermione, nein, auch nicht mit Fleur oder (zum Glück) Blaise Zabini, sondern mit Ginny…_seiner Schwester!_

Nass geschwitzt und etwas panisch stand er auf, der Mond schien hell draußen, und wechselte die verklebte Unterhose gegen eine neue…morgen früh musste er dringend duschen gehen.

Er dachte darüber nach, was er von seinem Traum und seinen Gedanken in letzter Zeit halten sollte…das war doch nicht normal, oder? Klar, dass Harry von seiner Schwester mehr als nur etwas angetan ist, ist verständlich, er ist ja auch nicht ihr _Bruder_...

_Ich hoffe dass du keine Kinder kriegst_

_Weil du doch schließlich meine Schwester bist_

Ron schlief erstmal wieder ein, und am nächsten Morgen, er hatte keine weiteren Träume gehabt, duschte er sich ausgiebig und ging dann hinunter in die Küche, in der seine Mutter schon das Frühstück zubereitet hatte. Sein Vater war wohl schon zur Arbeit, und Ginny müsste auch jeden Moment auftauschen…_Ginny…_

Dort stand sie. An den Türrahmen gelehnt, in einem dünnen, weißen Nachthemd, welches im Licht der Sonne beinahe durchsichtig schien, aber zumindest ihre Rundungen klar erahnen ließ, gähnte sie ein „Morgen" und setzte sich dann Ron direkt gegenüber an den Tisch und fing an zu essen. Ron für seinen Teil konnte nur schwerlich essen. Er war abgelenkt von dem Blick, der sich ihm bot, wenn Ginny sich über den Tisch beugte um mal nach einem Brötchen, mal nach der Marmelade zu greifen. Ron mochte dieses Nachthemd. Es würde Hermione bestimmt auch gut stehen, aber die war jetzt erst mal zweitrangig.

Ron zwang sich, seinen Blick abzuwenden, bevor jemand was merkte und sah sich nach dem Tagespropheten um. Zwei Plätze weiter auf einem Stuhl erspähte er ihn und las die Titelseite, welche von der Überschrift „Jährlicher Ball des Zaubereiministeriums diesmal in der neu eröffneten Stadthalle von Hogsmeade" dominiert wurde. Mrs. Weasley fing daraufhin an zu sprechen:

„Euer Vater und ich werden heute Abend an den Festlichkeiten Teil nehmen, Arthur muss da jedes Jahr hin wie ihr wisst, zumindest kurz reinschauen, und auch ich werde dieses Jahr mitgehen." Leiser fügte sie hinzu „Wir waren schon so lange nicht mehr tanzen…."

„Dann sind wir heute Abend also allein zu Hause?" fragte Ginny. Ihre Mutter antwortete darauf: „Ich fürchte ja, mein Schatz, aber wir versprechen, noch vor Mitternacht wieder zurück zu sein. Ihr könnt schon gut auf euch selber aufpassen…wenn die Zwillinge noch hier wären, wäre es was anderes, aber ihr seid zwei verantwortungsvolle Jugendliche, nicht wahr, Ronnie-Schätzchen?"

Ron, der mit seinen Gedanken schon am heutigen Abend war, erwiderte schnell „Joa, klar, Mum", ohne auf den Kosenamen, den seine Mutter ihm gab, einzugehen. „Gut das zu hören. Also, stellt keinen Unfug an und alles wird gut gehen."

Damit wandte sich Mrs. Weasley wieder den Hausarbeiten zu.

Ron saß still vor sich hin lächeln am Tisch, und zum Glück bemerkte Ginny nicht, wie er ihr ständig seltsame Blicke zuwarf. Sie war in die „Hexenwoche" vertieft.

_Die Eltern die sind weggefahren_

_Auf die Gelegenheit warte ich seit 14 Jahren_

Es war Abend und die älteren Weasleys waren vor einer halben Stunde nach Hogsmeade appariert.

Ron konnte es kaum erwarten. Er saß mit Ginny im Wohnzimmer und sie spielten eine Partie Schach. Gleich würde er mit ihr nach oben in sein Zimmer gehen und dann…

_Noch sitzen wir hier und spielen Schach_

_Aber gleich leg ich dich flach_

„Hey, Gin, wollen wir hoch in mein Zimmer und eine Runde explodierendes Mau-Mau spielen?" fragte er, so normal klingend wie möglich.

Sie antwortete nach kurzem überlegen: „Klar!"

Sie gingen also nach oben in Rons Zimmer. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und sie setzte sich neben ihn. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihn an. Sie wartet wohl darauf, dass ich die Karten hole…da kann sie lange warten. Er starrte sie an und beugte sich langsam näher zu ihr. Sie hatte einen verwirrten Aufdruck auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht. „Ron…?"

„Shhh…bleib einfach still sitzen und genieße es…" war das letzte was er sagte, bevor er sich über ihr Gesicht beugte und ihre Lippen fixierte. Er leckte sich die seinen und küsste sie. Es war…ein unglaubliches Gefühl. So was hatte er noch nie erlebt. Er wollte mehr. Er wusste nicht warum, aber sie schien sich nicht zu wehren, und als er mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund öffnen wollte, ließ sie sie ohne Gegenwehr hinein. Er liebkoste ihre Zunge, und sie tat das gleiche mit seiner. Bald schon erweiterten sich seine Küsse auf das unmittelbare Umfeld ihres Mundes, ihre Kehle, ihren Hals, ihren Nacken, sie küssten sich als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge. Ron fing nun an, seine Hände zu benutzen, denn wofür hatte er sie sonst, wenn nicht dazu, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen, ihren BH zu entfernen und sanft ihre unheimlich zarten und wohlgeformten Brüste zu streicheln? Und dann fing auch seine Zunge an, ihre Brüste zu erkunden, und sie blieb an einer Stelle hängen, die sehr hart war, und er leckte und sog an dieser Stelle. Er vernahm leise Töne des Entzückens, die aus Ginnys Mund zu kommen schienen, während sie sich die Sonderbehandlung gefallen ließ, die er nun ihrem Bauchnabel zukommen ließ. Seine Hände derweil waren damit beschäftigt, ihre starken Oberschenkel entlang zu gleiten, und er konnte spüren, dass sie es sichtlich genoss, da es zwischen ihren Beinen immer wärmer und wärmer wurde. Jetzt war der Augenblick, wo Ron den Verschluss ihres Rockes öffnete und ihn sanft von ihrem Körper strich. Danach zog sie ihm seine Hose aus, was etwas problematisch war, aber schlussendlich stand er nur noch mit Unterhose bekleidet vor seinem Bett, auf dem Sie lag, ihr blasser Körper fiebernd heiß, ihre Hände zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Ron verstand. Er lehnte sich über sie und zog ihr sanft das letzte Kleidungsstück aus. Ihr Slip, mittlerweile etwas feucht, hatte einen wunderbaren Duft an sich, den er aber nur kurz wahrnahm und sich dann mit der Zunge ihrem Liebesnest näherte. Hier war der liebliche Duft ihrer Leidenschaft noch stärker zu vernehmen, und Ron spürte, wie seine Sinne ihm schwanden und nur noch für die Ekstase zu haben waren, die er empfand. Ginny ergriff nun auch die Initiative und zog ihm seine Unterhose aus, nahm seinen Penis in die Hand und streichelte ihn. Ron konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Er wandte sein Gesicht dem ihren zu und sie küssten sich wieder, während er sanft ihre Beine auseinander drückte, sodass er sich zwischen sie legen konnte. Er massierte, während sie sich weiter küssten, mit seiner einen Hand ihren Schoß, während seine andere Hand durch ihr Haar strich. 

_Der große Augenblick ist da_

_Ich liege auf dir_

_Du schreist_

_Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa__!_

Ginny's Liebessaft tröpfelte auf Rons Hand, und er befand, dass es an der Zeit wäre, es zu tun. Er platzierte sich wieder richtig, sodass sein Glied langsam zwischen die weichen, feuchten Schamlippen gleiten konnte. Es war ein so großartiges Gefühl, in ihr zu sein, das er wie von selbst seine Hüfte nach vorn und wieder nach hinten bewegte. Während sie sich unablässig küssten, rotierte er weiter, immer schneller werdend. 

_Du bist so eng dass macht mich geil_

_Und morgen nehme ich dein Hinterteil_

Er fühlte dass es soweit war, und auch Ginny schien kurz vor der Explosion zu stehen. Und als er es kommen ließ, war es auch fast wie eine Explosion. Die Druckwelle ging durch seinen ganzen Körper und auch Ginny schien sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Erschöpft erschlafften beide Körper, und beide schliefen eng umschlungen ein. 

***

Es gab ein lautes POP und Ron und Ginny schreckten auf. Das mussten ihre Eltern sein, die gerade von dem Ball zurückgekehrt waren. Noch immer verschwitzt und hitzig trennten sich die beiden und jeder legte sich in sein Bett, vorgebend, schon tief zu schlafen

_Noch stunden später bist du sehr erregt_

_Ich hab dich schließlich grade flach gelegt_

Der nächste Tag verlief ganz normal. Ron und Ginny spielten Schach, redeten über belangloses Zeug oder machten irgendwas anderes. Nichts schien darauf hinzudeuten, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Doch eines war sicher: sobald sich die nächste Gelegenheit ergab, würde sich das Spielchen wiederholen…

_Das befriedigt meine Triebe, Geschwisterliebe, Geschwisterliebe_

_Das befriedigt meine Triebe, Geschwisterliebe, Geschwisterliebe_

_Das befriedigt meine Triebe, Geschwisterliebe, Geschwisterliebe _

------------------------------------------------ E N D E -----------------------------------------------------

Sodele, dass war's. Wenn euch ein Mangel an Story aufgefallen ist: Ich glaube ihr habt den Sinn von Pornos nicht verstanden…^^

Aber mal im ernst: Was haltet ihr denn so von dieser kleinen, auf keinen Fall ernst gemeinten, gibt-es-ein-fachwort-dafür-wenn-nicht-inzest-fic? Bitte reviewed, es wäre mir wichtig, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, noch mal was zu schreiben…

Bis denne, euer original-kp


	2. AuthorNote

So, also erstmal ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle Reviewer von 'Geschwisterliebe'...das bedeutet mir wirklich viel!  
  
Ich sagte zwar, dass ich wahrscheinlich eher keine FFs mehr kritzeln will, aber ich habe mich aufgrund der interessanten  
Vorschläge eurerseits doch dazu entschlossen weiter zu schreiben.   
  
Das heißt, dass ich bereits angefangen habe eine Snape-Slash-Songfic zum Ärzte-Titel "Bitte Bitte" zu schreiben, obwohl anhand des Themas  
die Interpretation von In Extremo besser klingt...  
  
Also, ich habe zwar schon angefangen, bin aber noch nicht sehr weit gekommen, da ich mich erst ein bisserl in das neue  
Thema "eindenken" muss...g  
  
Nur soviel schonmal: Es geht eben um Snape und seine Liebe zu einem bestimmten Malfoy...Da stehen ja nicht so viele zur Auswahl,  
also ratet mal schön fg  
  
Bis Bald, euer original-kp 


End file.
